Dreaming when Awake
by PsychoSerpent
Summary: Draco is on a midnight walk when he finds the love of his life; Harry BLOODY Potter! Does Harry feel the same way? Are Draco's dreams becoming reality? Rating only because I don't like to rate things "K."


**My very first story! Sadly, not my first post… Anyway, here's a little one-shot about Harry and Draco, one of my favorite couples. **

Draco's shoes clicked on the stone floors of Hogwarts castle.

It was midnight.

Draco had been out and about the castle late at night like this before but he had never ventured this far. This time, he was all the way on the other side of the castle of where he would normally roam; the area around the Slytherin House. He had been thinking lately. Despite Draco's outside nature, he was actually quite thoughtful and would think things through before acting on them. Tonight he was pondering one person, specifically: Harry James Potter. Lately, the blonde just couldn't get the little bloody loser out of his mind!

Draco absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head. His feelings were complicated at the moment. He had always dreamed about waking up every morning in his bed at the Malfoy Manor to the sound of bacon sizzling and eggs burning. He would awaken to the voice of his sweet angel (AKA, some girl he would find online or at school). She would whisper quietly and lay a soft kiss on his cheek.

She would climb into bed and give him a cuddle (despite his attitude, Draco also loved to cuddle) and they would start the day.

It would be like that every day.

But soon, Draco's dreams changed. It was subtle at first, but then it was quite obvious. It started with the location. He would sometimes dream of him in Malfoy Manor, but that changed to an average two- story house, then an average one-story house, and finally to one similar to the two-story but richer.

He didn't even wonder why this was because the final house was rich and boy did Malfoy love money!

Then the girl changed.

At first it was just the outfit – normally a little black and white striped dress – then shorts and a shirt. One day, he awoke in the one-story-yet-rich house with the girl changed completely. She wore jeans and a t-shirt. The outfit was baggy and hung low. Normally, the girl had her hair down and it was long and curly. This time, her hair was as short as Draco's himself and yet the same brown as the original girl.

Even her voice changed. It almost got deeper or more dramatic than at first.

There was one thing about the girl that Draco never really noticed that never changed – her eyes.

They were big and sparkly and the deepest and purest green Draco had ever seen. Then again, there was a green even more pure and inviting than those in his nighttime fantasies. But the eyes in which they resided belonged to Draco's archenemy. He didn't really decide for Harry to be an enemy, but Harry hadn't accepted his verbal friend request and that was unacceptable. _No one_ turns down Draco Malfoy.

The night before, Draco realized that the girl wasn't just changing in appearance, she was changing in attitude. She was now kind-hearted with a fierce look in her eyes that seemed to always be there. Her soft touch turned to a one of calloused fingers and almost half-felt movements.

Draco wanted more.

Who was this dream girl and why did she act so strangely?

Draco was never one to believe a dream but this one seemed to have meaning. Ever since Malfoy was little, he would dream of something that would eventually, at some point, come true.

That's why Malfoy was scared.

Draco leaned against the cold, unforgiving stone wall of the corridor and closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists in his normally well-kept hair.

Draco was almost certain now that the girl in his fantasies was at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from down the corridor. He pressed himself against the dark, shadowing wall.

None other than the famous redheaded Ron Weasley stepped around the corner, his wand alit.

Draco immediately thought, '_could that git be any louder? His footsteps could wake a troll!' _

Ron looked around warily before continuing his stomp down the seemingly empty corridor. Harry had said to meet him here. It was almost time.

Suddenly, another pair of feet joined the party. This time, the familiar swag of the persons gait caught Malfoy's attention. It was, of course, Harry Potter, clicking down the hall. He approached Ron, both unnoticing the pair of eyes spying from right beside them.

"Hello, Ron," Harry said, a small smile on his face. Ron looked worried.

"You sure there's no one here?" Ron asked.

Harry gave a little chuckle. "Ron," he said, "I'm sure that if there had been anyone down here, your loud steps would have scared them off by now."

Draco smirked as Ron's ears turned red. Ron gave a little cough.

Harry stopped a chuckle short and said seriously, "Ron, I love him."

This caught Draco completely by surprise. He? The beloved Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die was gay? This was priceless!

Draco suppressed a laugh and watched on.

Ron tilted his head down. "I know you do, Harry, it's just that I don't like him. He's such a git! Why can't you like someone else, like Oliver Wood? I hear all the girls love him. He's pretty nice."

"Yeah, but Ron, that's just the problem! Oliver likes _girls_. That's just not the way I roll. And besides… Oliver doesn't have a funny sense of humor or a nice ass… or a familiar personality that I'm already used to…"

Draco was stuck between laughing his ass off or staring in shock.

"Harry… that's bloody disgusting. Are you going to start going into detail? Will I need to close my ears?" Ron covered his ears with his hands and did a funny little jig in a circle, humming a very loud song.

Harry grabbed Ron and Ron removed his hands from his head. Harry whispered loudly, "Shh! Just… Shut up!"

Rom gave a grimace. Harry gave a sigh.

"You know what, Ron? You can just go back to the common room with Hermione. I bet _she'll _be glad to see you."

With that much emphasis on the word "She," Draco knew Harry was also mad at Hermione for some reason.

Ron actually agreed, holding tight to his wand and slumping loudly down the hall.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already insanely mused hair. He sat down, lonely, on the cold, stone floor.

He glanced at the ceiling and then slouched again. Then he started whispering. Draco had to lean in closer to hear him.

"… Bloody hell… I just want him to like me… But he is such a prick sometimes… Ron and Hermione hate him… What do I do? Merlin, what do I _do?_... He hates me… I love his eyes, his attitude, his walk, his face… I love him."

Draco was leaning really far now. So far, that he was leaning off the wall and almost out of the shadow currently swallowing him; protecting him from unwanted eyes.

Harry mumbled on, "The way he looks at me… like he wants to believe that I need him. If it weren't for him, there would be no reason to awake in the morning or sleep at night. There would be no reason to eat or concentrate in classes or dress or care for myself… I really need him to survive… that blonde-headed git…"

Harry seemed to hit a breaking point, knowing that whoever he loved wouldn't love him back. He started to cry.

Draco smirked and then a look of horror overtook his face as he felt his grip on the wall slip completely. He fell forward. He couldn't stop himself from hitting the floor before his fall crashed and echoed through the corridor.

He quickly stood and brushed himself off as though nothing happened. He gave the most nonchalant look he could muster.

"Hello, Potter," Draco spat. Draco crossed his arms.

Harry had jumped to his feet with his wand already out when he heard the noise. Harry asked, "Draco?"

"The one and only," Draco spat again. Malfoy was confused as to why Harry was blushing… and then it hit him. It hit him like a truck. Harry had a crush on Draco.

Draco's arms fell to his side along with the fall of his expression. Harry cocked his head to the side, lowering his wand into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked warily. Draco took a step back. He didn't know why, but suddenly Draco's wand was in his hand, shooting a well-lighted spell towards Harry.

Draco didn't remember saying the spell but he remembered his lips moving.

Then a spell was headed back towards him. He had one last thought before he black out: What have I done?

Draco awoke in a little one-story house with lots of rich items. He immediately thought he was dreaming, which was his first mistake. His second mistake was quietly watching as the door creaked open and a person walked in, like his dreams. Hair short and brown, t-shirt, jeans… had the person always had glasses? Now that Draco thought about it, she did.

The person crawled under the covers next to Draco and stabbed him in the side with their finger.

"Ouch, prick!" Draco yelped, jumping and grabbing his side.

"Sorry," the person laughed.

"Hey," Draco said, "It's not funny you…" it wasn't a girl. It wasn't the girl from his dreams. But he looked exactly the same. It was Harry BLOODY Potter. Harry had been in his dreams all this time… slowly evolving to look more like he appears in reality.

Draco, without explanation, grabbed Harry's arms and wrapped them around himself. He took one of Harry's hands and gently rubbed Harry's fingers on his cheek. Yep. The skin was taught and calloused, like his dreams.

Draco's jaw fell. Harry gently took his hand back. "What's wrong, Malfoy?"

Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Harry, I have no time for explanation but… I need you to kiss me."

Harry's face went pale just as fast as Draco's turned red. "What?"

"Yes. Please. I'll explain later."

Harry gingerly, hesitantly, leaned forward. Even though he was expecting it, Draco jumped when Harry's soft lips met his own. They were unlike what he had imagined on his own although very similar to the one's in his dream.

Harry pulled away just as Draco's red glow faded. "Ahem," Harry said, "And… W-What was that for?"

Draco just stared at him for the longest time before pulling him into the deepest hug.

"Harry, I heard what you said about me." Harry froze. "But that's ok. I… I love you too, I guess."

Harry visibly straightened and pushed Draco away enough to see his face. Harry looked as deep into his eyes as possible, searching for the possible truth. Draco nodded once, signaling his truth. Harry's face fell for only a moment before he pulled Draco into a hug.

"Draco, I… I love you so much," Harry was crying again. The tears soaked Draco's shirt but he found that he didn't care. Draco just rubbed his face in Harry's crazed hair. It brought a joy to Draco that he hadn't previously known when Harry said his first name.

"It's ok," Draco said, "I love you." Draco petted Harry's hair.

Harry took a staggering breath and then pulled back enough to rest his cheek on Draco's chest.

Draco leaned back and pulled them both onto the mattress, enclosing them in blankets and finally drifting into a sleep without dreams, without a promised future or a planned date. Everything was what he needed it to be and there was no other future to decipher.

**So what did you think? Really lame, right? I dunno. I was bored. Well tell me what you think and I'll update whenever I can. **


End file.
